Leave Me
by iakhmad303
Summary: Andai seseorang bisa melihat air mata dari dunia yang mereka tinggalkan, dan andai mereka bisa menyembuhkan hati orang yang ditinggal untuk sekali lagi, maka tidak masalah jika harus menghadapi kekosongan hidup tanpa orang itu. Setidaknya hatinya takan merasa sakit saat mengenal perpisahan


.

Cerita diambil dari lirik westlife_Soledad.

Daichi X Sugawara

CERITA INI HANYA UNTUK KEPUASAN SEMATA, TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGAKU KARYA ORANG LAIN.

.

Andai seseorang bisa melihat air mata dari dunia yang mereka tinggalkan, dan andai mereka bisa menyembuhkan hati orang-orang ditinggalkan-nya, untuk sekali lagi, maka tidak masalah jika harus menghadapi kekosongan hidup tanpa orang itu. Setidaknya hatinya takan merasa sakit saat mengenal perpisahan.

Seperti pemuda bersurai hitam pendek, ia mengalami perpisahan, meski telah memejamkan matanya, dia tetap bisa melihat bayang wajah orang itu. Daichi menyadari sesuatu, jika orang itu takan tergantikan.

Air mata luruh menusuri pipinya, punggung tangan digunakan untuk meredam isakan yang dapat lolos kapan saja. Segalanya menjadi sepi, sejak hari dia pergi. Daichi selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Sugawara, orang yang dia cinta meninggalkannya, meninggalkan hati yang jelas-jelas terisi namanya seorang. Dan kenangan tentang Sugawara akan tetap abadi dalam diri Daichi, ia tidak akan melupakan pemuda dengan surai abu-abu.

Menelusuri jalan tokyo, dimana cinta mereka tumbuh, Daichi tidak dapat mempercayai betapa hampanya kini tempat itu. Lara di hatinya, ia bawa terus dalam setiap langkah kehidupa. Kenangan bersama Sugawara menyeruak keluar, membuat ia semakin terpuruk dalam hidup. Bagi Daichi Sugawara adalah separu jiwanya, dia amat sangat mencintai pemuda yang kini menjadi kenangan lalu di setiap ingatan orang-orang yang mengenal sosok manis dan ramah itu.

Daichi rela mengorbankan nyawanya, jika itu dapat membuat segalanya menjadi dulu lagi. Bahkan Daichi masih bisa mendengar suara yang terus memanggil namanya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah bertengger manis diatas kepala, Daichi menjambak surai hitam furtasi. Ia tidak bisa mengikhlaskan segalanya, ia rindu pemuda manisnya. Daichi ingin melihat Sugawara, hanya sesaat saja bahkan satu detik saja, ia menginginkan itu.

Daichi merendahkan tubuhnya, mengambil buket krisan putih yang sempat ia jatuhkan ketika meremas rambutnya. Daichi kembali melangkah menelusuri kota tokyo tempatnya singgah untuk sementara waktu. Dia memang tinggal di Jepang, namun bukan berarti Daichi hidup di kalangan kota, tempatnya tubuh lumayan jauh dari pusat Jepang. Disini ia hanya ingin bertemu Sugawara, mengenangnya untuk sekali lagi. Setahun sekali ia selalu melakukan itu, kembali ke Jepang mengunjungi kekasih tercinta lalu setelah itu dia terbang lagi ke negara lain tempat ia berkerja.

7 tahun yang lalu Daichi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan negaranya, Bagi Daichi semua tentang Jepang hanya akan mengingatkan dirinya terhadap Sugawara. Orang tua Sugawara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sugawara Koshi di tokyo, anak itu pernah berkata jika dirinya ingin berada disana. Sugawara tidak pernah keberatan walau jauh dari kampung halaman. Hatinya sudah jatuh kedalam ke indahan pusat kota, Sugawara ingin selalu disana dan permintaan terkabul tentunya. Lalu untuk Daichi sendiri, ia tak mungkin hidup dalam kesedihan akibat ditinggal Sugawara, karena itu lah dia memutuskan terbang jauh dengan harapan dapat menata kembali hatinya di negeri orang.

Gerbang dari besi yang di cat hitam dapat dilihat oleh mata kepala Daichi,untuk sekian kalinya ia akhirnya kembali memasuki gerbang itu. Melangkah memasuki kompleks dimana kekasihnya, Sugawara beristirahat dalam damai. Daichi berjalan diantara gundukan tanah berhias batu nisan dari marmel atau hanya berlapis semen dan keramik. Memang benar sekarang ia tengah berada di tengah pemakaman (dan keberadaannya disini tentu saja menemui Sugawara yang sudah meninggal 8 tahun lalu).

Kejadian dimana Sugawara meninggal, Daichi tidak dapat mengingat secara jelas, tetapi sudut memorinya tetap mengenang bagaimana detik yang Daichi lewati ketika malaikat maut menjeput Sugawara.

Kala itu rona jingga menggarit angkasa, memaparkan lembayung di atas langit sana. Kawanan burung kembali kesangkarnya juga menjadi pelengkap langit sore. Lantas dari celah senja itu, seorang pemuda mungil bersurai abu-abu menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Dia, Sugawara Koushi berniat pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebagai seorang barista di sebuah caffe dipinggiran kota Tokyo.

Di sisi lain Sawamura Daichi berdiri di seberang jalan lainnya. Tempo itu, ia melihat Sugawara dan niatnya ingin memanggil kekasihnya, tetapi nampaknya Sugawara pun hendak menyeberang jalan.

Ketika Sugawara menyeberang jalan raya, ketika itu pula terdapat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Lalu dari sana, kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Tubuh kecil Sugawara terpantal beberapa sentimeter akibat tabrakan yang menimpanya. Tepat dihadapat Daichi, tubuh itu tergeletak berlumuran darah. Daichi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membeku melihat tubuh kekasihnya bergelimang cairan berwarna merah.

Daichi syok, jiwanya terguncang, seakan dicabut dari raganya. Dengan langkah lunglai, Daichi mencoba menyeret tubuhnya menghampiri Sugawara yang kini sudah di gerumungi orang-orang. Daichi berusaha menyibak kerumunan orang, ia menerusup masuk hingga akhirnya bisa berada pada barisan terdepan. Daichi mendekati Sugawara, dengan tubuh bergetar ia mengangkat kepala Sugawara, memangkunya, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan.

Air mata Daichi berlinang membasahi pipi dan sebagian lagi menetes membasahi wajah Sugawara. Seraya memangku Sugawara, Daichi berbisik meminta pemuda dibawahnya untuk membuka mata. Entah dengar atau tidak, pelahan kelopak mata itu membuka, menampilkan manik amber kepunyaan Sugawara.

Pangelihatan Sugawara mengabur, dia tidak bisa melihat secara jelas. Benturan dan darah yang menghalangi matanya, menjadi faktor utama ketidak jelasan dalam Pangelihatan. Tetapi Sugawara masih bisa mengenali siapa orang yang menumpahkan titik-titik cairan diatas wajahnya. Tangannya yang lemas serta belumuran darah terangkat menyentuh pipi Daichi, "Ja.. Jangan menangis," pinta Sugawara terdengar lemah.

Daichi menggenggam tangan Sugawara yang menyetuh pipinya, "Tidak, Tidak, Tidak Sugawara, kau harus bertahan!" seru Daichi terdengar sangat panik. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucapnya memohon dalam keputus asaan.

Deru nafas Sugawara mulai memburu, ritme pernafasannya terputus-putus. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, dan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Namun dibalik rasa sakit yang ia derita, Sugawara masih mampu memberi seulas senyum tipis, matanya menyimpit membentuk bulan sabit. "Aku.." Dalam jedanya, Sugawara berusaha berbicara, menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Selalu mencintaimu," ujarnya kembali menutup mata, menyembunyikan sepang amber di dalam kelopak mata.

"KOUSHIIIII!!!" jerit Daichi membawa Sugawara kedalam pelukannya. Air matanya semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya. Seperti tertimpa batu besar, hidupnya seakan runtuh bersama batu yang menindih tubuhnya. Daichi hancur sangat hancur menyaksikan kekasihnya merengut nyawa di tangannya sendiri.

Suara serine ambullance terdengar nyaring, mobil rumah sakit itu tiba di tempat kejadian, tapi kehadirannya hanya sia-sia karena sang korban telah kehilangan nyawa, namun walau begitu tetap saja tubuh korban diangkut ke dalam mobil putih dengan huruf kapital terbalik.

Daichi ingat setelah kejadian itu, dirinya harus menjalani harinya dirumah sakit jiwa selama sebulan lebih, itu pun akibat penanganan psikiater yang gagal. Dachi menjadi depresi berat hingga orang tuannya memasukan ia kedalam rumah kusus orang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan dan rupanya keputusan orang tuannya tepat. Berkat perawaatan di rumah itu, Daichi bisa lepas dari depresi dan ia dapat melupakan kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Sugawara.

Daichi menghentikan langkahnya tepat disebuah makam dengan nisan berukir nama Sugawara Koushi. Bunga krisan sendari tadi berada digenggaman, ia taruh diatas gundukan tanah. Daichi mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan kebagian terhadap Sugawara, meminta agar kekasihnya ditempatkan di tempat yang selayaknya dia berada. Tetes demi tetes mengiringi sitiap gumanan dalam hati.

Selesai memanjatkan doa, Daichi bertekuk lutut, ia memeluk batu nisan Sugawara. Di belainnya dengan lembut, dalam bayangannya, kepala Sugawara lah yang tengah ia sentuh.

"Bagiaman kabarmu, Koshi? Maaf aku baru bisa datang," ucap Daichi memulai obrolan dengan makam. Klise memang, tapi setidaknya itu dapat menbuat beban hatinya berkurang. Walaupun tidak ada sahutan, Daichi takan bosan mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia cerita setiap kali ia datang kemari. Dan Daichi memulai percakapan sepihaknya, panjang lebar membicarakan bagiamana ia menjalankan kehidupannya selama setahun ini, bagiamana pekerjaannya berjalan cukup lancar dan bagaiama harinya yang sepi tanpa adanya seorang kekasih. Sejak saat kehilangan Sugawara, Daichi memutuskan untuk tetap sendiri karena baginya; hati dan cintanya telah di bawa pergi dan hanya untuk Sugawara seorang.

Lalu seperti biasanya, Daichi akan mengucapkan kalimat sama yang akan menjadi penutup kunjungannya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu dan aku akan kembali tahun depan," ucap Daichi mengecup batu nisan itu.

Daichi bangkit dari duduknya, ia memutar tubuhnya memunggungi makam Sugawara. "Tunggu aku kembali," gumannya melangkah pergi dari peristirahatan terakhir Sugawara Koushi, kekasihnya tercinta.

_Fin_


End file.
